Bryan Ferry
' Bryan Ferry', CBE (born 26 September 1945) is an English singer, musician, and songwriter known for his unique vocal style. Ferry came to prominence in the early 1970s as lead vocalist and principal songwriter with the band Roxy Music, which enjoyed a highly successful career with three number one albums and ten singles entering the top ten charts in the United Kingdom during the 1970s and '80s. Ferry began his solo career in 1973, while still a member of Roxy Music, which he continues to the present day. When his sales as a solo artist and as a member of Roxy Music are combined, Ferry has sold over 30 million albums worldwide. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel played a session by Roxy Music (with former Nice guitar player Dave O'List instead of Phil Manzanera) before the band actually released an album - after Brian Ferry gave a demo tape to fellow Geordie John Walters http://www.roxyrama.com/history/live_sessions/bbc.shtml and Peel attended a gig the band played with Genesis in Wimbledon (see Gigography 1971).Eno recalled the gig and Peel's role as one of the band's earliest supporters in an interview with Lester Bangs, published online here. Roxy apparently also came close to joining Peel's Dandelion label before eventually signing with Island.http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2009/oct/07/label-love-dandelion On 11 August 1976 Peel broadcast a Roxy Music retrospective. Although a fan in their early years, Peel's interest in the group mellowed (in 1977 he called an early live performance from 1972 somewhat weak). He still seemed to respect them, however, unlike some other acts that he initially championed, and continued to play their music from time to time. He also seemed to remain on quite good terms with Bryan Ferry, with Ferry sending him Christmas wishes quite regularly. Bryan also declared himself "devastated" whenever Peel gave him a bad review: for example, on 11 May 1977 JP averred that Roxy's session version of Virginia Plain was "a million miles from Tokyo Joe" (at the time a number 15 UK chart hit for Ferry). Peel saw Bryan Ferry perform as a solo artist at Wembley Arena in January 1989 and his review of the concert was published in the Observer newspaper, later republished in the Olivetti Chronicles, where he described his songs as a barrage of pop dance pieces, many of which seemed just to peter out rather than reach a conclusion. On his album "Taxi", released in 1993, Ferry included a sample of Peel's voice saying "cheers" during the start of his cover of Fontella Bass' hit "Rescue Me". Sessions *none, but five as a member of Roxy Music Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) *18 July 1974: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes (LP - Another Time, Another Place) Island *11 August 1976: The ‘In’ Crowd (7”) Island *11 February 1977: 3 from LP 'In Your Mind' *22 February 1977: Love Me Madly Again (LP - In Your Mind) Polydor *14 March 1977: unknown *14 July 1978: Sign Of The Times (single) Polydor * 26 July 1978: Sign Of The Times (7") Polydor *07 September 1978: The Same Old Blues (LP – The Bride Stripped Bare) Polydor *07 September 1978: Hold On (I’m Comin’) (LP – The Bride Stripped Bare) Polydor *07 September 1978: Carrickfergus (LP – The Bride Stripped Bare) Polydor *07 September 1978: This Island Earth (LP – The Bride Stripped Bare) Polydor *25 May 1996: (Bryan Ferry Story trailer) Top Of The Pops *09 May 1985 (TOTP): Slave To Love *29 August 1985 (TOTP): Don't Stop The Dance See Also *Roxy Music *Brian Eno *Phil Manzanera External Links *Wikipedia *Official website *Roxy Music's Official website References Category:Artists